


from afar

by spycaptain



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/pseuds/spycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the romantics, and the fools, and the poets all seem to miss is this: there is nothing noble in a warrior’s death, nothing grand in the gesture of dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from afar

Poets and fools alike would wax on about the moment of death, and the ethereal feeling felt of watching someone fall in war - and because the man is a leader, and a friend, the idea is all the more romantic.

There are things they always miss, Anko thinks, and of course the things they miss are the things that matter.

Because the moment of death is rarely ever slow in battle. It is almost always quick, and sometimes loud, like a thousand screeching birds, but sometimes also quiet, like the moment when all the birds fall silent.

When Anko thinks back, this is what she remembers:

The scorching smell of the chidori, and the thrum of pulsing chakra that accompanies it, left standing in the open air.

The howls of the pack as they feel their contracts break, their master gone.

The void, the hollow, the empty room in the house of the heart, and the rage that fills it, because you don’t make space for someone only to watch him die.

What the romantics, and the fools, and the poets all seem to miss is this: there is nothing noble in a warrior’s death, nothing grand in the gesture of dying. 

There is just the blood that seeps from Kakashi’s eyes and mouth, where sight and sound will come no more.

There is just another dead friend lost to the war.


End file.
